Maddie and David: SECOND TIME AROUND
by madolynhaze
Summary: Set in the year 2000, Maddie and David are divorced with two kids...but, will they be able to work things out this second time around?
1. M&D Second Time Around: Chapter 1

**Second Time Around**

Maddie Hayes stands in her kitchen cooking penne pasta in tomato sauce, tossing a fresh salad, sipping wine and swaying to old standards that play from the radio. The kids, 12-year old Tripp (David Addison the third) and 11-year-old Irma (Irma Virginia Addison), would be home any minute and ready, no doubt, for a hearty and healthy meal after presumably eating French fries, Cheetos, pizza, burgers and any other food without nutrition their father, David Addison, would have treated them to this weekend. Just then, the front door bangs open and the stampede begins…she hears their feet race up the spiral staircase…

**Irma**: Ha! I told you I was faster…

**Tripp**: No fair…you tripped me getting out of the car…

**Irma**: Did not…

**Tripp**: Did too…

**Irma**: Did not…

**Trip**: Did too…

**Irma**: Did not, did not, did not…

**Tripp**: Did too…ok then, let's race down to the couch…and we'll see….

Maddie listens to their all too familiar banter, wipes her hands on a dishtowel and makes her way to the foyer when she hears his voice…

**David**: Alright guys…take it easy, don't kill each other on that death spiral…

Oh lord Maddie thinks, why is he here…couldn't he just drop them off out front and go? She puts on her friendliest face as she appears around the corner and sees David standing in well-fitted grey jeans and a white t-shirt with high-top shoes unlaced and hair slicked on the sides but spikey on top...the family dogs, Moe, Larry and Curly go nuts around him as he ruffles their fur and play fights with Moe for a chew-toy.

**Maddie**: Hi, David…

David looks up from the clamoring dogs and takes Maddie in, barefoot and wearing a cute little house dress that shows off her figure with her hair pulled up on one side…beautiful as ever…he moves to kiss her on the cheek.

**David**: (To Maddie) Hey. (Calls up to the kids) No racing guys…just come down and give me a hug goodbye…

**Irma & Tripp:** But Dad…he/she…

**David**: (He holds up his hand) Ho..ho..ho…hold it right there…I don't want no, he said / she said…just come down in an orderly fashion…and, did you say hello to your mother?

**Irma & Tripp:** Hey Mom!

The kids bound down the stairs into Maddie's arms…they are the perfect combination of their parents…Irma has dark brown hair that cascades down her back, a soft complexion, David's green eyes, her mother's turned-up nose and deep dimples that frame her sly smile, which could have come from either of them…Tripp's face is a miniature version of David's with green eyes and a crooked grin punctuated by a single dimple, he has Maddie's blonde hair.

**Maddie**: Hey guys, did you have a good weekend?

Irma scoops up Hayes, the newest addition to the Addison animal kingdom, a beautiful white-haired cat with blue eyes and a vicious temper. Maddie stands behind Irma and smooths her daughter's hair…Tripp kicks a soccer ball around the foyer…David joins in…

**Irma**: Yeah, we had fun.

**Maddie**: Hungry?

**Irma & Tripp:** Yeah…

**Tripp**: Whadda ya making, Mom?

**Maddie**: Pasta…

**Irma & Tripp: **Yay…

**Irma**: Can dad stay?

Maddie is taken aback and a little annoyed…she wished David would just leave.

**Maddie**: Oh…well…(Looks at David) Yeah, sure…if he wants. Are you hungry, David?

David can see that Maddie is not thrilled at the idea of him hanging around.

**David**: Oh…(Looks at his watch) You know what, actually, I have some things I need to get to…

**Tripp**: No you don't, Dad.

**David**: No…I do, really…I should go.

David fakes a move and gets the ball past Tripp and then grabs his son playfully and tickles him until he's on the ground laughing hysterically. David lets go and tousles his hair...he leans down to pet the dogs one more time before he goes...

**David**: See you tomorrow at practice, son.

He gestures to Irma holding Hayes...

**David:** I'd give you a hug, Irm, but last time I got near that cat she scratched me...so I'll just wave from here...

**Irma**: Love you, Dad.

**Dad**: Love you, Irmie…

David heads for the door.

**David**: See you at the office tomorrow, Madolyn.

Maddie has her arms around the kids ushering them towards the kitchen.

**Maddie**: Sure. Bye, David. (the kids and Maddie turn and walk away) Come on, guys…go wash your hands…

They run ahead of Maddie racing to the sink and she laughs and shakes her head…David pauses at the door watching them with amusement and a heavy heart and with that, opens the door, heads out to his car…a black convertible mustang, slips on his sunglasses and drives away.

It's 2000 and David and Maddie have been divorced for two years after 11 years of a marriage that very much mirrored the relationship they'd had during the early Blue Moon days…the disagreeing, the yelling, the slamming of doors…the ups and downs, the jealousy and threats to leave finally wore both of them out and they came to the conclusion that despite having two great kids together, they're better off as business partners and pals…friends, partners in child rearing, however one wanted to put it. They both make an effort to be friendly for the kids and as far as Blue Moon, they mostly work on different cases with their own team of people these days.

The divorce has been hard on both of them, but just recently they'd started to move on. For almost a year now, Maddie has been dating a 6'5, handsome businessman named Norm, who always wears an expensive three-piece suit. David's met him on a couple of occasions and they're always friendly and cordial…the kids have also met Norm, but he never stays over when they're home. Tripp and Irma like him well enough, but tease Maddie about how boring he is and that the only reason she likes him is because, unlike dad, he does whatever she says. After the divorce, David played the field a bit, but…unbeknownst to Maddie, lately he's been dating the first grade teacher at Tripp and Irma's school…a sweet girl from the mid-west named Cindy-Lou. The kids know David is dating her and tease David that the only reason he likes her is because she is super sweet and never argues with him…unlike Mom.

The next day at work it's mid-day and Maddie is doing paperwork when David pushes open her office door and leans on the frame flashing his dimple at her.

**David**: Hey-a, Boss…

**Maddie**: (Sarcastic) Boss?

**David**: Partner…(grins) Old habits die hard I guess...

She bites her lip and taps the pencil she's holding on her ledger.

**Maddie**: What's up?

**David**: Thought I might keep Tripp tonight after soccer practice and give them each a night alone with us…

**Maddie**: (Shrugs, a little annoyed cause he just had him all weekend.) Sure, David.

**David**: I mean, I know it's your night…

**Maddie**: …and I haven't seen him all weekend, but…

**David**: Well, if it's a problem…

**Maddie**: It's not a problem, David…I just want all the time with them I can get…they're getting so big…time's going so fast.

**David**: Well, me too…

**Maddie**: …and I never encroach on your time…

**David**: Fine, I'll bring him back…

**Maddie**: No…no, It's ok, …but…let's just not make it a habit, I already only get to see them half of their lives…

**David**: By your choice.

**Maddie**: My choice?

**David**: Well…you divorced me, yeah…so, by your choice.

**Maddie**: I divorced you…I love your selective memory, Addison.

**David**: I remember saying quite a few times…"Let's not do this…"

**Maddie**: I'm not having this conversation now…you signed the papers, right? It's been done, David, for two years now.

**David**: Fine…let's drop it. So, should I keep him or not?

**Maddie**: I've been promising Irma I'd take her to get her nails done, so yeah,…let's do separate nights tonight.

**David**: Thanks.

**Maddie**: Sure.

**David**: ….and Wednesday we've got their parent-teacher conferences…and then I'll pick them up from your house on Thursday.

**Maddie**: Sounds like I get to see you just about every night this week…

**David**: …and every day too…

He smirks at her.

**Maddie**: How lucky for me…

She throws a little smile at him and he smiles back…(he looks at his watch)

**David**: Well…I have to go file some paperwork and head to the soccer field. Have fun with Irm tonight.

**Maddie**: Night, David.

He pauses looking at her for a moment.

**David**: Night.

David leaves the office and Maddie leaves soon after to pick up the kids. They go home and eat dinner and change and then Maddie drops Tripp at the soccer field on her way to the nail salon with Irma…she and Irma wave at David from afar as Tripp hops out of the van and runs towards the field.

On Wednesday night Maddie arrives at the kids school around 7pm for the parent-teacher conferences. Irma and Tripp are at a school activity until 8:30pm. As she climbs out of her BMW and walks towards the school building she spots David standing behind a column caressing a woman's hand and talking to her…she knows that face, she can almost hear the words he's using, she can just _feel_ that syrupy tone in his voice…she can spot the Addison charm a mile away. As she gets closer she sees it's Miss. Cindy-Lou, the first grade teacher at the school…Maddie's seen her at a few school assemblies. Is this who he's seeing now? Of course, it's none of Maddie's business, but she can't help feel a tinge of jealousy…ok, maybe more than a tinge. As Maddie approaches them David slowly lets go of Cindy-Lou's hand…finger by finger…Maddie looks at both of them and smiles willing herself to act as normal as possible.

**Maddie**: Hey.

**David**: Hi…

**Cindy-Lou**: Hi Ms. Addison…

She forces a smile and looks at Cindy-Lou…

**Maddie**: Hayes…I've gone back to Ms. Hayes…but you can call me, Maddie.

**David**: Well, you are still Hayes-_Addison_…only Ms. Hayes at work…right?

Maddie looks at David as he raises his eyebrows at her and Cindy-Lou doesn't know who to listen to…

**Cindy-Lou**: (A bit nervous) Ms. Hayes…uh, Maddie.

Maddie forces a smile at Cindy-Lou and then looks at David…

**Maddie**: Ready?

**David**: Yep…let's go…

He looks at Cindy-Lou.

**David**: I'll come find you in your classroom when we're done?

**Cindy-Lou**: Sure…but I probably won't be done until after 9.

**David**: Oh…ok, well (gestures to he and Maddie.) we were gonna take the kids for some ice cream after anyway…so I'll come back and find you.

Cindy-Lou smiles and nods. David places his large hands on her lower back, pulls her close and pecks her on the cheek close to her mouth…Maddie pretends to look for something in her purse and turns away. She and David walk away shoulder to shoulder and enter into the school hallway looking for Irma's classroom door.

**David**: What number we lookin' for?

**Maddie**: 216…

**David**: 204…206…

**Maddie**: 212…214…

**David**: 216…there's the little scoundrel…

He opens the door and allows Maddie to enter the room first where they meet with Mrs. Rogers. They find that Irma is doing well, but bullies a lot of the boys in class and wants to take the lead on most of the activities…she rarely gives others a chance to lead. Her grades are good overall, but she is strong-willed and can't be talked into doing something if she doesn't want to do it. Mrs. Rogers would like her to work on being a little more flexible and tolerant of others ideas and opinions.

Next, they meet with Mrs. Woods about Tripp…she reports that he attempts to be the class clown and is easily distracted. He tries to impress the girls and is often out of his seat when he should be sitting and listening. He finishes his work, but sometimes forgets to turn it in…the teacher finds the finished work in his desk, but he's not getting credit for it. She has the papers he hasn't turned in, in an envelope along with some spelling tests he's gotten low grades on, she asks that they sign them along with a notice about the class rules and send them back with Tripp. After the meetings, Maddie and David step back into the hall.

**Maddie**: Well…

**David**: Well…

**Maddie**: (sighs) They're our kids.

**David**: (David puts his hands in his pockets and sighs) That they are.

David looks at his watch.

**David**: What time are they finished tonight?

**Maddie**: 8:30…

**David**: We've got some time…should we sit in the car and go through the papers she gave us?

**Maddie**: Sure…

They step outside and it's pouring rain. David takes Maddie's arm and they run for her mini-van and climb in…the rain pelts down on the car…Maddie turns on the heater and the windows fog up. She opens the envelop and they look at the papers and sign them. Afterward, they sit and chat…David teases Maddie about a time they were on vacation and she accidentally ordered a $700 dollar bottle of wine because she thought she spoke the language…

**David**: Next time learn the important stuff like "mi scusi, siamo a buon mercato…" (Excuse me, but we are cheap.)

**Maddie**: (Laughs) You're cheap…I'm not…cheap taste that is…

**David**: (Really pouring on the Italian accent) portaci le cose economiche (Bring us the cheap stuff…)

**Maddie**: (laughs) I thought it was great…best wine I've ever had.

**David**: I couldn't tell the difference between that and a bottle from my local convenience store…

**Maddie**: (Beaming) Yeah…well, I guess that's the difference between you and me, Addison.

They laugh and then stop and smolder…

**David**: Yeah…guess we've found a few of 'em over the years.

Maddie looks at David's hair, damp from the rain and then at the raindrop soaked wrinkles on his baggy, olive green, button-up shirt that brings out the color of his sparkling green eyes…she can't help herself, she reaches over and wipes his hair back and then lowers her hand to his chest and smooths his shirt.

**Maddie**: Look at you…your shirt's all wrinkled, do you own an iron…?

David gazes at her mouth not really hearing the words, just feeling her touch…his hand reaches up and gently grasps her wrist…she leans in, he leans in… she grabs hold of his shirt and yanks him towards her…they are quickly in a lusty embrace…and before either of them can think better of it…his hand is up her skirt, inside her damp panties, moving right to the place that brings her the most pleasure…a place Norm never seems to be able to find. Really…what is such a mysterious about "front and center" for god's sake? Maddie moans with pleasure and calls out David's name…he easily brings her to a climax…he knows her body well after having his way with her during their marriage…their sex life was never boring. She reaches for his belt buckle...and works to release his hard, throbbing member…he slides her panties down and helps her climb on top…he enters her and they move together, bringing each other to ecstasy…it'd been a long time, but the way they move together is as natural and wonderful as it ever was. When they've both been satiated…her more than once, she climbs off him, back to the driver's seat and they both catch their breath…It's 8:25…the kids will be out soon…Maddie readjusts herself and begins to defog the windows…she fixes her lipstick in the rear-view mirror…things suddenly feel awkward between them…they both want to be anywhere but there…

**Maddie**: David…I think you better…

**David**: Go…

**Maddie**: Yeah…

He reaches for the door handle and looks back at Maddie one last time and licks his lips before pushing the door open…she sits stunned at this turn of events, just when she thinks she's finished with that man… David ducks through the rain to his car and drives off…just then, the kids come running up and quickly jump in the back of the van to get out of the rain.

**Irma**: Ewwww, why is it so hot in here?

Irma pops her head forward and looks at Maddie…

**Irma**: Mom, why do you look weird?

Tripp pulls Irma by the arm into the back and then they both start fighting to sit in the front…

**Tripp**: I called front…

**Irma**: No, I did.

**Tripp**: I did…

**Irma**: It's my turn, you had it last…

Maddie sits deep in thought not paying attention to their arguing…

**Tripp**: Mom…(she doesn't respond) Mom!

She snaps out of it…

**Maddie**: Oh…yeah, what…what?

**Tripp**: whose turn is it in front…?

**Maddie**: Irma's I think.

She starts the car and Irma moves to the front and puts on her seatbelt.

**Irma**: Mom…are dimples cute?

Maddie drives and half listens…

**Maddie**: Sure…

Irma laughs…

**Irma**: Well, then I'm cuter because I have two dimples and Tripp only has one…

**Tripp**: Lucy Ferguson thinks I'm cute…

**Irma**: Mom, Tripp has a girlfriend.

**Tripp**: …and she says my dimple is cute too…

**Irma**: See? He has a girlfriend…

**Maddie**: (the word girlfriend catches her attention.) Who…who has a girlfriend…?

**Irma**: Tripp.

**Maddie**: (Getting angry) No…Tripp, you are not allowed to have a girlfriend…I don't like what I heard from your teacher today and girlfriends are nothing but a distraction.

**Tripp**: but she thinks I'm cute!

**Maddie**: I don't give a flying fig what she thinks…you're not there to chase girls…you're there to sit in your seat and listen to the teacher….jeez, you Addison men with the women.

Tripp sits back disheartened and looks out the window. Maddie looks at him in the rearview mirror…

**Maddie**: Do you hear me David Addison!? No girlfriends!

Maddie only calls him David when she's really angry.

**Tripp**: I heard you…stop yelling.

**Irma**: Mom, where's Dad? I thought we were going for ice cream.

**Maddie**: He got called to a case, baby…we'll do it another day…(throws daggers at both of them) maybe…there are some things at school you two need to improve.

Irma and Tripp stay quiet and stare out the window at the rain as they make their way home…they know by her tone this is no time to mess with mom.

When Maddie gets home she pours herself a glass of Chardonnay, puts Moe and Curly in the backyard and sends the kids up to bed early as punishment for what the teachers had to say about their controlling and immature behavior. As she lays back on the couch with Larry laying at her feet, her beautiful white cat, Hayes, nudges up to her and Maddie mindlessly pets her. She can still smell David on her...it's an intoxicating scent, but one she wants off of her ASAP because it reminds her how powerless he makes her feel sometimes...she'll go up and take a shower as soon as she finishes her much needed wine. The phone rings and she can hear Irma upstairs answer it and talk to her father...after a few minutes...

**Irma**: Mom...it's Dad!

**Maddie**: I'm busy...!

**Irma**: He wants to talk to you.

Maddie growls under her breath.

**Maddie**: (calls) it'll have to wait until tomorrow Irma, I'm in the middle of something.

Irma talks to David for a few more minutes and then Tripp gets on the phone and tries to make excuses for his behavior in class...they hang up and Irma and Tripp argue about what their teachers said and from the sound of it, their dad is very disappointed with them as well.

David stands at a payphone just out of the rain talking to his kids...he tells them to go to bed early and think about their behavior and hangs up...annoyed that Maddie won't even speak to him, he pulls up his collar and races through the rain back to his car and back to the school to pick up Cindy-Lou. He talks to himself imitating Maddie's voice along the way...

**David**: (as Maddie) ...it was a mistake, David...a moment of weakness...

**David**: We need to talk about how to handle this Maddie...there are other people involved...

**David**: (as Maddie) ...handle what? We were the only ones who were there...if we say nothing happened, nothing happened...

**David**: (sighs and breaths out, talks to himself) nothing's changed in 15 years...why would anything change now…?

David picks up Cindy-Lou and tells her he's been called to a case...he drops her home and purposely drives past Maddie's house on the way back to his ...the lights are on...the house looks like a warm cozy beacon in the rain...too bad someone so cold lives there...and as hard as he's tried, he's never been able to permanently warm her heart towards him…every time he thinks he's found a way in…she finds a way to push him out again.

David heads home to the ranch-style house he bought after he and Maddie divorced. He lives in Hollywood, just ten minutes from Maddie's Hollywood Hills home. If it had been left to him to decorate it would probably look more like a bachelor pad...but Maddie was kind enough to help him decorate so the kids wouldn't live in a "furniture-less" house...Maddie's words, not his. But the house did look great...only problem was it always reminds him of her when he walks in...he tosses his keys on the kitchen counter, cracks open a beer and flops down on the couch in the living room...he can smell Maddie's perfume on his shirt…it was always too quiet without the kids.

The next morning Maddie keeps herself behind closed doors, busy with clients and meetings with her team of detectives and office staff...David can't get her alone for a second...in the following days and weeks it's much of the same around Blue Moon. Even when he picks up or drops off the kids he only hears her voice call down from upstairs saying hi, bye, or answering his questions with a "sure" or a "sounds good to me..." all very polite and removed.

After about a month of successfully giving David the runaround, Maddie hears him leave with the kids downstairs for his weekend with them. She makes her way down to the foyer and looks out the window for Norm who is picking her up soon for their usual Friday night date…but ends up seeing the kids climb into the back seat of David's black mustang convertible with Cindy Lou sitting in the passenger seat. Maddie's catches her breath and her heart beats fast…nothing like seeing another woman with your family…even if it's something that she chose to give up. They look like they're having a great time as David tells some stupid joke and they all laugh as they pull down the driveway…and as they pull out, Norm is pulling in in his Jaguar…David honks at him and gives him the peace sign as they breeze past each other and Norm waves. Maddie grabs her purse and waits for Norm to ring the doorbell and escort her to his car for their regular Friday night date, dinner and a movie. Norm sleeps at Maddie's house on the Friday's that the kids are gone. On Saturday's, Norm and Maddie play tennis and then go to the Farmer's Market in Larchmont and then cook dinner together and Maddie stays over at his. It's all very nice…it's all very safe…it's all very predictable.

That night in bed, as classical music plays, Norm's fingers caress Maddie's body and make their way down to her womanhood where they fumble around just missing the mark as usual. Luckily he doesn't spend much time caressing the wrong area before climbing on top of her and guiding himself into her. She wraps her arm around his neck and pulls him close and tries…like she always does, to really get into it…but there is just no rhythm to follow, they are out of sync…he just thrusts and moves…and his thrusting and moving doesn't allow for her to give much movement back. She closes her eyes and…unfortunately, to get into it at all she has to picture David…not because she wants him…not because she needs him…but because he's the best lover she's ever had and turning Norm's thrusts into a fantasy involving David makes her feel something. With her eyes closed…with David's sly smile and capable hands in her mind her loins become alive…she feels something…she lays back and keeps up the dirty thoughts of David reeling around in her mind…she moans…she feels pleasure…she calls out his name…

**Maddie**: Oh…David…David…David…

The thrusting stops.

**Norm**: What?

Maddie opens her eyes and the pleasurable fantasy quickly ends with Norm's perfect face staring down on her.

**Maddie**: What, what?

**Norm**: You said David's name…

**Maddie**: (tries to look innocent) I did?

Norm rolls off of her.

**Norm**: yeah…why?

**Maddie**: (She shifts her eyes and lies) Oh…well, not for any sexual reason…it's just…I'm around him so much at work and with the kids, I guess he's on my mind.

Norm pulls off the condom he's wearing and pulls on his boxer shorts.

**Norm**: Yeah…well, you want to know what I think?

**Maddie**: (not wanting to know) What's that…

**Norm**: I think you're still in love with him.

**Maddie**: In love with David? Ha!

**Norm**: You think that's funny?

**Maddie**: I think that's hysterical…I've been down that road with David, and we veered off it for a reason.

**Norm**: When's the last time you slept with him?

**Maddie**: David?

**Norm**: Yeah…him…

**Maddie**: Years.

**Norm**: Really? Because lately you've stopped sleeping with me…so, I'm wondering.

**Maddie**: What do you call what we were just doing?

**Norm**: That's the first time in over a month, Maddie…and I get the feeling you've kinda run out of excuses.

**Maddie**: Well, I'm sorry, Norm…it's just…

**Norm**: Yeah…it's just everything and anything…I get it. (He gets up off the bed and starts getting dressed) Look, Madolyn…you're a wonderful woman…a woman I could see a future with…beautiful, smart, successful, a great mother…but I'm too rich and too powerful to play second fiddle to anyone's ex…and with David around, that's what I'll always be…I mean, I know how charming he is…hell, I even like the guy.

He turns to leave the room…

**Maddie**: No…Norm…really…

**Norm**: (Looks at her) Really. Sorry, Maddie…this just doesn't work for me.

Norm leaves and Maddie pulls the bedsheet up around her and blinks back tears…although, why she's crying she really isn't sure.

When the kids come back after the weekend Maddie sits at the dinner table with them while they eat chicken and potatoes and (not so) slyly grills them about Cindy-Lou.

**Maddie**: I saw Cindy-Lou was with your Dad when he picked you up, Friday…

**Tripp**: Yeah, of course, that's his girlfriend…

**Maddie**: yeah, but is it ok she's with you guys when you spend the weekend with your Dad?

**Irma**: Yeah, she's nice.

**Maddie**: What did you guys do?

**Tripp**: (Excited) Oh…mom…we saw The Matrix…it was so cool…

Tripp goes on telling Maddie the whole plot of the movie, she listens and Oooos and Ahhhs, but really doesn't care.

**Tripp**: I'll see it again if you want to go, Mom, it was really cool.

**Maddie**: (Feigns) Cool.

She pushes peas around her plate.

**Maddie**: Is it weird at school that your dad is dating a teacher there?

Irma shrugs and chews.

**Irma**: No, she's not _our_ teacher.

**Maddie**: Do your friends know?

**Tripp**: They don't know and they don't care…

**Irma**: Even if they know they don't care.

**Tripp**: Who would care?

**Irma**: Oh…(points at Tripp) You know who might care?

**Tripp**: Who?

**Irma**: Amanda's mom…remember she said dad was …what did she say, Tripp…?

**Tripp**: (emphasizes) Spicy…

Tripp and Irma crack up laughing…Maddie feels annoyed.

**Maddie**: Did Cindy-Lou stay the whole weekend?

Tripp and Irma continue to laugh and ignore Maddie's question…

**Tripp**: Did you used to be a model, Mom?

**Irma**: Duh…what do you think all those pictures on her wall are?

**Tripp**: So, mom used to be spicy, too…

**Irma**: Tripp…you are the rudest, most insensitive person I know…

**Tripp**: With your friends, I doubt that…

Irma moves to sit with Maddie on her chair and puts her arm around her.

**Irma**: …Mom's still spicy!

**Maddie**: Awe…thanks, baby.

**Tripp**: That's a weird thing to say about your mother.

Tripp takes his plate in the kitchen.

Maddie looks at Irma.

**Maddie**: Did Cindy-Lou stay all weekend?

Irma looks her mother in the eyes.

**Irma**: No.

She gets up and moves to take her plate to the kitchen.

**Irma**: Anything else you want to know…ask Dad.

Maddie sits and feels annoyed that she even wants to know about what David and Cindy-Lou do.

That week at Blue Moon David finally catches Maddie by the elevators on her way out…he smirks as he swaggers down the hall towards her…

**David**: Well…well…well…if it isn't the Queen of elusiveness…

**Maddie**: (Presses the down button again and feigns) Me?

**David**: (Moves too close) You.

**Maddie**: I've just been…

**Together**:

**David**: hiding

**Maddie**: busy

They stand and wait, watching the numbers move slowly and stop on other floors.

**David**: How's Normal…?

**Maddie**: Norman…he's fine, David.

Maddie doesn't want David to know Norm broke up with her…and she especially doesn't want David to know he broke up with her because of David!

**David**: Great.

His eyes scan Maddie…

**David**: I hear you've got questions about Cindy-Lou…

Those damn kids…

**Maddie**: Questions? No…no, I don't have questions…

**David**: I don't have her stay at the house when the kids are there if that's what you're wondering.

**Maddie**: I don't…I mean, I didn't…I mean…I'll leave that up to you to decide, David.

David puckers his lips and nods; Maddie is secretly relieved. The elevator doors open and they move inside and stand side by side in front of 10 other people…the elevator moves down two floors and the 10 people, who all work together, get off on the 23rd floor for a meeting…David and Maddie are alone…the doors close and David looks at Maddie and then does a little trick with the elevator he's done plenty of times before…he stops it between floors…

Maddie backs up against the wall of the elevator. She knows his tricks and is suddenly aroused but she doesn't want him to know it.

**Maddie**: David! What are you doing! Start this elevator immediately!

**David**: I just want to talk.

He drawls in that syrupy voice that hits her right between her legs. She squeezes her thighs together to relieve the pressure…

**Maddie**: we can talk in the lobby, or in a coffee shop.

She sees the massive bulge in his pants,

**Maddie**: yes, let's go to a coffee shop…

Where its safe, she thinks. This isn't safe. He isn't safe.

**David**: Nah, I wanna talk here.

He traps her against the wall, she can see the heat in his eyes, feel the hardness in is pants, without realizing it she begins to slowly grind her hips against him.

**David**: Yeah baby that's it.

He licks his lips as his hands move up and down her legs.

**David**: God, Maddie you are so hot.

**Maddie**: David, no…

Maddie demands half-heartedly. She wants him. Here, now.

**David**: Please…Oh baby, I'm gonna please you alright.

He flips her around so that her back is facing him and pulls up her skirt, tearing the slit

**Maddie**: David, my skirt.

His lips move over her neck to that spot he had discovered so long ago, Maddie groans and moves her butt against him.

**David**: I'll buy you a new one.

He pulls her skirt up to reveal a sexy thong which drives him out of his mind with passion. His hands divide and conquer as he thrusts into her with one strong push.

**David**: I'm going to make you come so good, honey.

Liquid caramel voice. Maddie moans and opens her legs to welcome him.

**Maddie**: David. David. David!

With each thrust of his manhood her moans gets louder. His hands are everywhere on her breasts, between her legs, teasing her and driving her mad with desire. Squirming and panting against him, she is suddenly propelled into a mind-bending orgasm screaming his name in ecstasy. David can't hold back any longer and with one final thrust comes so hard his knees almost buckle. He leans his head on her shoulder and kisses her neck.

**Maintenance**: Hey you down there!

A voice calls from above…

**Maintenance**: you ok? We're hearing a lot of screaming and yelling!

Maddie is mortified, they'd been caught in there years ago and she hasn't been able to look anyone in Maintenance in the eye since. As soon as the doors opened on the ground floor Maddie rushes past the Maintenance guy, Ron, and hurries to her car. David strolls out straightening his tie…

**Maintenance**: Thought you two were divorced?

**David**: Yeah…but I have to remind her what she's missing sometimes…

David pats him on the shoulder and walks towards his car…

Ron calls after him…

**Ron**: Yeah…well, would you mind doing it somewhere other than my elevator at peak hours?

David calls back…

**David**: …absolutely, Ron…my deepest apologies…

The next weekend it's Irma's 12 birthday on Saturday…the kids were born so close together they're actually the same age each year for almost a month…Irish twins. Maddie's in the kitchen making Irma's favorite, chocolate chip pancakes, and Tripp is laying on the couch when Irma come tearing down the spiral staircase in a pajama set covered in cute little teddy bears…

**Irma**: (announces excitedly) It's my birthday…I'm almost a teenager!

Tripp glances over…

**Tripp**: Teenagers don't wear pajama's with bears on them.

**Irma**: (Sticks one finger in her ear) I can't hear you…nothing you say to me can ruin _my_ day…

**Tripp**: Did you get your period or is one of the bears bleeding?

Irma looks down, sees blood…lets out a glass shattering scream and runs upstairs. Tripp cackles.

**Irma**: (screams) I hate you, Tripp!

….and a door slams. Maddie comes rushing out of the kitchen…

**Maddie**: What…is going on?

**Tripp**: Your baby girl just became a woman…

**Maddie**: What?

She moves to the bottom of the stairs and calls up.

**Maddie**: Irma!? Everything ok?

They hear screams and cries from the bathroom upstairs.

**Tripp**: I'm gonna go out on a limb and say…no.

Maddie rolls her eyes at Tripp, who she could mistake for David if he weren't six inches shorter with blonde hair, and goes upstairs to help Irma who is now mortified about having a pool party because she thinks "everyone will know."

A few hours later everyone is in the back yard having a great time at Irma's party…David, who is looking fit from the hours he's been spending in the gym, stands bare-chested in swim trunks manning the grill and Maddie rushes around making sure everyone has what they need. Maddie is looking good in a black bathing suit that hugs all her curves, but when she sees Cindy-Lou unveils her perfect body including teacup tits, a flat stomach and a high ass, which is barely covered by a bright orange bikini, Maddie throws on her coverup and collects paper plates as she makes her way inside.

In the pool, Irma and her friends float on blown up rafts in stylish sunglasses and swimsuits that are too revealing for their age. Tripp and his friends toss a ball around at the other end of the pool. Irma's friends try little tactics to get Tripp's attention because they're always saying "how cute he is…" even though Irma does her best to convince them that he's loud, rude and immature. Tripp, though, only has eyes for one girl at the party…a full-figured, 14-year old beauty, who goes to his school…she's invited him to the 8th-grade dance...Maddie notices he spends a lot of time talking to her and has her eye on him…he's a natural flirt like his father.

David sees Maddie disappear into the house and after a few minutes, he follows…she's slicing tomatoes and other veggies for the burgers…she starts in as soon as David walks through the door…

**Maddie**: You'd better talk to your son…

**David**: About what?

**Maddie**: About what? Thanks.

**David**: Our kids are getting older, Maddie…I mean, Irma getting her monthly visitor today? (breathes out hard) still can't believe that one…my baby?…(he shakes his head).

**Maddie**: She started menstruating, David…got her period, let's use our big words…(lowers her voice) just don't let her hear you say it…she'll freak out if she thinks you know.

**David**: (raises his hands) I'm leaving all that to you.

David takes some of the slices of cheese Maddie is cutting and shoves them in his mouth.

**Maddie**: …but that girl Tripp is talking to…Lucy...she's sweet, but he seems awfully focused on her.

**David**: (laughs) Boy's got good taste…

**Maddie**: (Warns) David…he's 12.

She throws daggers…

**Maddie**: Do not encourage this. No dating until they're 16, remember?

**David**: Ok, ok…I'll talk to him…but you need to talk to Irma too…

**Maddie**: About what?

**David**: About her controlling, and I'm sorry (lowers his voice) bitchy ways…the way she talks to her friends? I'm surprised she has any sometimes.

**Maddie**: Oh…come on, really? I don't see that…

**David**: Well, you know what they say about the apple and the tree…(winks at Maddie) I'm just saying she could use a softer approach…(Looks sideways at Maddie) Speaking of soft approaches…where's Norm?

**Maddie**: (looks up at David) Oh…well…we broke up, actually.

**David**: (Surprised) Oh…wow, sorry…(grins) kinda…

Maddie shrugs and slices and David picks up anything she cuts and eats it. They hear the faint sounds of the fun and laughter everyone is having at the party…David peers outside, no one seems to be coming their way…

**David**: Hey Goldilocks…

He moves around behind her sizing her up…his long fingers pull up the sides of her coverup.

**David**: Why're you wearing this thing?

Maddie elbows him and nudges him back…

**Maddie**: This old bod doesn't need to be viewed next to the young figures on display out there…namely your girlfriend!

**David**: Whadda ya talking about…you're the sexiest woman here.

**Maddie**: Please…

He brushes her hair to the side and leans in close to her ear…

**David**: (Whispers) let's go in the laundry room.

**Maddie**: (smiles) …what if someone comes looking for us…

**David**: They're having a great time…they won't miss us…

Maddie peeks out the French doors…not a person in sight…she takes David's hand and they slip into the laundry room, locking the door behind them…

As soon as the door closes behind them, Maddie falls to her knees pulling David's swim trunks down to his ankles. David is stunned by her aggression but is rock hard in an instant. Slowly, Maddie moves her tongue and lips lightly over David's hardness as her fingers caress his tight butt and muscular legs.

David's head falls back with a groan as his hands run through Maddie's hair.

**David**: Damn woman nobody can make me feel like you do…

he groans as his hips move back and forth urging Maddie to take him deep into her mouth while his deft fingers travel over her body releasing her boobs from her bathing suit.

**David**: God I love these…

he gasps as he fondles them roughly with his big hands.

**David**: Show me how much you've missed me…

David moans spurring Maddie on.

She takes his member deep into her mouth. God, she did miss this, Maddie begins to moan and the vibrations from her mouth are making him lose his mind. In his head, David thinks about baseball stats to keep him from coming, but even that is of little help, Maddie is close to coming herself, making love to David with her mouth had become one of her favorite things over the years. Before David she had been hesitant to do that to any man. But David had taught her well. Pleasuring him, hearing him moan, having control over his body completely turns her one. David doesn't want to come before he pleasures Maddie, so with one fluid movement, David pulls Maddie to a standing position and pushes her up against the wall.

**David**: You're going to get it now babe!

David drawls, grinding his huge boner against her dampness.

Maddie gasps when she feels his hands between her legs pushing her bathing suit to the side. David thrusts into her womanhood. She screams out in ecstasy as he fills her completely.

David! David! David!"

David chuckles nearly pushing her over the edge

**David**: Shhhh Maddie. If you get any louder, they'll know where to find up.

He loves how vocal Maddie gets when they make love but he doesn't want anyone to hear her screaming his name in passion.

**David**: Come for me Maddie, I'm almost there. David moans moving his hips in a circular motion against her loins.

**David**: I love how come for me... (He thrusts harder), only me!

Maddie grabs onto David's hair, almost pulling it out by the roots as her body collapses with the force of her orgasm. She screams his name against his mouth as she feels David come with a roar.

Eyes wide and brilliantly green stare her down…

**David**: Give me a minute and I'll be ready for round two…

Just then Maddie hears the kitchen door slide open…

**Maddie**: David, I hear somebody…

David looks around frantically for his discarded trunks. His kids would be mortified if any of their friends got a hint of what they had just done. Maddie sees them on the floor by the door. She hands them to David and he quickly pulls them on.

Cindy-Lou had been talking to the mother of one of her students when she suddenly realized that she hadn't seen David for a while. Last time she spotted him he was walking quickly toward the patio doors. Wondering where he could be, Cindy-Lou makes her excuses and bee lines for the house, slides the door open and walks into a spacious modern kitchen with sparkling white cabinets, Italian marble and a huge center island. All she sees is sliced veggies and cheese on the counter and a huge birthday cake that hasn't been served, yet. Holding her breath, Cindy-Lou approaches a door on the side of the kitchen pantry. She thinks she hears murmuring and quiet laughter coming from beyond. She puts her ear to the door when it abruptly opens spilling out a disheveled David Addison. His hair a tousled mess, his trunks on inside out and his face is damp with sweat. He looks into Cindy-Lou's eyes and smiles guilelessly flashing her an innocent look.

Following behind David is an equally disheveled Maddie.

Cindy-Lou isn't the type to get angry but she can feel her temper rising.

**David**: Hey babe! We were just looking for the rest of Irm's gifts. I could have sworn I left them in here the other day! (David turns to Maddie), right Mad?

Maddie puts on her plastic smile and nods.

**Maddie**: Oh, you know what, I just remembered! (Maddie hits her head with her hand), I asked Tripp to hide them in his closet yesterday! (She starts for the stairs), I'll go look.

Cindy-Lou quietly watches Maddie then turns to David. Before she can say a word …he puts his arm around her waist…

**David**: Wow that laundry room was so hot. I'm sweating. How about a dip in the pool?

And with that, he runs ahead, straight to the pool and cannonballs in, splashing everyone…

Later that evening…Irma sits at the end of the long picnic table in the back yard with gifts piled up all around her as Maddie and David carry a chocolate cake lit up with 12 colorful candles towards their beautiful daughter singing Happy Birthday. Everyone joins in and Tripp stands next to his sister as the cake is set down in front of her more excited and happy for her than anyone. The four Addison's gather around with big smiles and watch Irma blow out her candles. Tripp teases that Irma probably wished she were already 13 so she'd be older than him and could boss him around…and then grabs his gift and wants her to open it first…he saved his own money and bought her a necklace she said she liked at the mall one time…It wasn't lost on Cindy-Lou how beautiful and happy the family looked standing together…She's dying for a baby and loves what a great father David is…but how could she ever convince him to create a family with her, when he has this…she looks over and sees David standing with his arm draped over Maddie's shoulder as they happily watch their daughter open gifts…neither seemed to have a thought outside of their little circle…Cindy-Lou weighs her options and the Addison's enjoy the rest of the party…it was really a great day all around…well, for the most part…

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Thank you to SUE! aka author of BlueMoonStranger ML Fanfic / she wrote the sexier parts of this story and helped brainstorm the ideas...it's been FUN and FINE!**


	2. M&D Second Time Around: Chapter 2

After the party, David sticks around to help clean up, everyone else has left…David washes dishes, Maddie dries and Tripp puts away…Irma is off the hook since it's her birthday…she's upstairs hanging in her room with her best friend. David and Maddie take this opportunity to talk to Tripp…David takes the lead and Maddie chimes in when needed.

**David**: So…young, Addison…your mother and I want to have a little chat…

**Tripp**: Oh, noooo…

**David**: Oh…yesss…

**Maddie**: Nothing bad, Tripp…we just don't want you getting carried away with the girls…

**Tripp**: I'm not, mom…

**David**: Ok, Tripp…don't get defensive, open communication, right?

Tripp breathes out hard and shrugs.

**David**: Well…as I see it…

He glances at Maddie…

**David**: You need to know when it's appropriate to date and how to protect yourself when you become sexually active.

**Maddie**: (Throws a stern look) …which won't be for a long time…

**David**: Ok…but still, it's important to know…

Maddie nods in agreement.

**David**: You're almost 13 and we can see you're noticing the opposite sex, all perfectly fine and normal…but let's keep it within your age range…you're too young to be hitting on women years older than you.

**Tripp**: Hitting on…what does that even mean…god, you guys are so embarrassing.

**Maddie**: We're just being honest about what we see, Tripp…we weren't born yesterday.

**David**: It's true, I had lunch with her yesterday...if she'd been born, I would have noticed.

David and Maddie laugh because it's the same thing David says every time Maddie uses that expression. Tripp rolls his eyes and puts a stack of plates in the cupboard.

**David**: Sorry...joke, bad joke. Anyway, son…we don't want you dating anyone until you're 16…

**Tripp**: 16!? That's so long…

**Maddie**: School comes first and we don't want any distractions. Even at 16, if your grades aren't good…no girls.

**Tripp**: ugh….mommmmm….

**David**: …and when there are girls in the picture, David Addison the Third…when and if you have sex, you are to always wear a condom…you've got to protect yourself…you don't expect the girl to protect herself…you wear a condom…every time, you got that?

**Tripp**: Oh…my….god.

**Maddie**: This is serious, Tripp…listen to your father.

**Tripp**: Ok…gosh.

**David**: When you turn 13 I'm going to buy you some condoms…but that is not us telling you it's ok to sleep with girls…it's to make sure you always have protection, just in case. That is more important than anything.

Tripp stares at his parents.

**Tripp**: …ok…can I go now?

David comes over and massages his shoulders.

**David**: Hey…it's ok…these aren't easy conversations…

**Maddie**: …but they're important conversations.

**Tripp**: I know…

**Maddie**: But…really, Tripp…I want you to cool it on the girls and girlfriend talk…you're too young to be so interested. You're a handsome kid…you're going to get attention, but that doesn't mean it's smart to take advantage of all that attention…it can also lead to trouble.

**David**: That's right…just enjoy being a kid and get into all that relationship stuff later in life.

He hugs his son and tousles his hair.

**David**: Ok!?

**Tripp**: Ok…

**Maddie**: Ok…(she nods her head towards the kitchen door) then go…

Tripp quickly exits happy to escape the awkward conversation.

David winks at Maddie…

**Maddie**: That went pretty well…

**David**: Yeah…good job, mom…

**Maddie**: Good job, dad.

For the next couple weeks Maddie and David continue their affair…Maddie's finding the sneaking around, the afternoon delights and of course the attention and the pleasure fun….but, of course, being Maddie, occasionally she does have qualms about what they are doing. They're divorced. David has a girlfriend, which, she admits bothers her - why is he still seeing that woman? But then again, he and Maddie weren't getting back together, so why should he break up with her? Some days she vows to put a stop to this "affair" or whatever it is…but her body won't allow it. She craves David more than that tumultuous month when they were first together - she thought she was addicted then!

The following weeks are hot and heavy for Maddie and David with their quick trysts, but other than that they work separately. Then…

After all these years, there is a tip on the Anselmo case which Blue Moon has never solved. David and Maddie had spent years working on the case and decide that they should investigate the tip together. They haven't worked together since the divorce and even before they separated they rarely worked on the same cases anymore. One afternoon, they drive back from interviewing an informant who wanted to remain anonymous so they met him in a dark room…

**Maddie**: Well, that was one of the more odd meetings we've ever had.

**David**: I liked it…conducted the whole interview with my eyes closed.

**Maddie**: So…

**David**: So…

**Maddie**: Amazing this man has chosen to come forward…

**David**: I guess that's what happens when people start betraying each other…they crack and the information flows…which is fine with me, 'cause it's flowing our way.

**Maddie**: So, what do we do now?

**David**: I think a little stakeout is in order…set our sights on his boss and see if we can get some hard evidence backing up what he just told us.

**Maddie**: (shakes her head) Anselmo…

**David**: Yep…

**Maddie**: Who'd a thunk after all these years…?

**David**: (Smiles and takes her hand.) Well, if you're patient enough, some things do come back around.

Maddie throws him an unsure look as they pull into the garage at Blue Moon. David swaggers out of the car and walks around to open the door for Maddie. She smiles up and him and he takes her hand to help her out. One thing Maddie had to say was that David was always a gentlemen. But the gentleman part of him held no interest for her now. Every time she's near him lately her body craves his. Today was no different. As they walk to the elevator, Maddie looks over at David who seems oblivious to the ache in her loins. He is taken by surprise when Maddie pulls him behind a huge stone pillar.

**David**: (a smirk rides up his face) Now Ms. Hayes what do you think you're doing? I thought we were going straight back to the office.

gives him a womanly smile as her fingers flit over the growing bulge in his pants.

**Maddie**: We've got some other pressing business to take care of first...

He chuckles and presses his hard body against her soft one. He thrusts his pant covered boner into her groin…

**David**: Like this?

He feels Maddie's fingers pulling down his zipper, releasing his huge boner into her hot hands…

**Maddie**: Exactly like this…

He glances down…

**David**: Exactly…

Maddie gives him a sexy look as she takes his hand and puts in on her engorged nub. With one feathery touch of his magic fingers she feels her loins open for him.

**Maddie**: I want you to make love to me right here. Right now.

She gasps into his mouth as their tongues dance together.

**David**: You mean you want me to fuck you, Maddie?

David drawls lazily as he slowly caresses her ass…

**David**: Say it!

He commands in his bossy voice that drives her wild.

**Maddie**: David! (She pleads.) Just do it!

**David**: Say it Maddie!

He orders moving his hands up and down her long, sexy legs. He'd never tire of those legs.

**Maddie**: Oh God! Fuck me David.

She pants into his mouth.

**Maddie**: Please now!

Now she is the bossy one. David loves this new side of Maddie and thrusts into her. Maddie cries out his name over and over as her orgasm rocks her body. With three deep thrusts David feels his orgasm overtakes him. He is almost banging Maddie into the hard stone of the column. She doesn't even feel the stone on her back as she spirals into a more intense, deeper orgasm.

Maddie rests her head on his chests and sighs with satisfaction. She feels David's strong fingers rubbing her back.

**David**: (concern coating his voice) Did I hurt you honey? He feels Maddie shake her head.

**Maddie**: I don't think so. All I could feel was you.

**David**: (nodding with a smug smile) As it should be.

Maddie punches him lightly on his arm and laughs.

A couple of days later, David is sitting in his office trying to go over the notes his lead detective's handed him on a case he was handling but David's mind is on other things. Well one thing – or person – Maddie. More complicated than ever! David realizes he's created a monster. Every time he turned lately around Maddie was waiting to pounce on him. In the office, in the car, in the elevator – well not during peak hours – they'd learned their lesson on that one, but she was always ready…they were doing it more now than when they were married! He liked that she wanted him…well, he could always get her to want him in the moment, that was easy…wanting him long term was the tough part…why did they always fall apart after a certain point? Sometimes he thought she wanted more…it wasn't just at the office or elevator…she even showed up once or twice at his house pretending one of the kids had left something behind. He thought of one particularly hot session and his pants tightened…

It was a lazy Sunday. David was watching the ball game and drinking a beer when he heard the bell ring. He thought it might be Cindy-Lou and he felt a twinge of annoyance. He had told her he had to work the weekend. Lately, he truly had little interest in her. He knew he shouldn't keep her hanging but he didn't know how to end it. David hated break-ups.

But when he got to the door, he was happily surprised to find Maddie standing there with a nervous look on her face.

**Maddie**: You alone?

David nodded.

**David**: Where are the kids?

This was her weekend and she usually had a lot of activities planned.

**Maddie**: Tripp is at his friend's birthday party – laser tag and Irm's at her friend's pool party. (She shrugged) No time for mom this weekend.

She looks at David dressed in a tight baseball t-shirt and shorts and feels her juices flow…

David gives her the Addison once over. Maddie is wearing a long tight sweater dress which is molded to her curves. The two top buttons are open revealing her creamy cleavage. A tent pitched in his shorts.

**David**: Well, I have time for you.

David pulled her over to the couch and began to unbutton her dress – button by button- his tongue trailed along her neck to that spot which causes Maddie to cry out in delight. He laughed.

**David**: You still love that doncha?

Maddie's reply was to move her hips over his boner.

**David**: God you're hot!

David's voice was a caress on her loins.

**David**: I'm gonna make you come so hard…

He promises as he undresses her slowly. His eyes land on her half naked body clad in only a sexy bra with a matching thong and his eyes bulged.

**David**: You are so freaking hot in these thongs, Mad…

His tongue moved down her body until he reached her thong clad loins. His tongue snuck out and moves languidly over her damp panties. Maddie moaned and pulled at his hair. In an instant, David turned her over and began to rain kisses on her bare ass. He was so hard he could poke a hole through his pants. Quickly, moving up her hot body, he threw off the shorts he was wearing and pushed into her from behind.

Maddie groaned with the force of his entrance but she loved it. And when his fingers began to pet her nub with feathery strokes she began to come but David wanted to make her come again and again. He sat up pulling her up with him. He covered her back and neck with soft baby kisses while his hands stroked her breasts.

**David**: Come again for me Maddie. I want you to come harder.

He whispers into her ear. Maddie moves her hips up and down on David until they both come so hard they nearly black out.

David blinks himself back to his current life sitting in his office…this affair with Maddie is hot, but it isn't just sex he wanted with her…but for now, he'd take what he could get.

Maddie sits and thinks in her office as well, years ago, she didn't think she was the affair type…but now it's easy to get caught up in the fun, the excitement and passion, and disregard anyone else involved…but there are others involved, and soon that catches up with them…

One Saturday afternoon when Irma and Tripp are at David's house Irma calls Maddie and asks if she will pick her up…she sounds upset. Maddie is shocked because the kids adore their father and neither had ever asked to be picked up early from a weekend.

**Maddie**: Are you sure, Irma…I think by the time I get there you'll say you want to stay…why don't you give it an hour and if you still want to come home I'm happy to come get you.

**Irma**: Nooo…I want to leave…please, mom, come get me.

**Maddie**: What happened, was there a fight?

**Irma**: I just want to come home, that's all.

**Maddie**: Let me talk to your dad.

Irma puts David on the phone.

**Maddie**: Irma sounds upset and is asking me to come get her…did something happen?

**David**: No…not that I know of, she's just suddenly in a very bad mood.

**Maddie**: So, what should we do?

**David**: I mean…I want her to stay, of course…but maybe she just needs her mom…maybe her monthly visitor…

**Maddie**: Her what…?

**David**: …maybe she got her _period_, Maddie…

**Maddie**: So, should I come get her?

**David**: (Calls) Irmie! Come here please…

Maddie hears Irma in the background saying she just wants to go to moms house.

**David**: Ok, so, can you come get her?

When Maddie drives up David is waiting outside…he leans in the window to talk to Maddie.

**Maddie**: Did you find out what's wrong?

**David**: No…no clue.

Maddie thinks David seems a little weird…

**Maddie**: What's wrong with you?

David looks down…

**David**: Just…stuff…

**Maddie**: Stuff, huh?

He looks up and smirks looking sheepish…

**Maddie**: (puts her hands up) I don't even want to know…

**David**: No…you don't.

**Maddie**: Ok….well, go get the kid…she's probably just more moody these days, we shouldn't take these changes personally, ya know?

David nods.

**David**: Thanks, Mad. – hope this doesn't ruin your weekend.

**Maddie**: No…I've got nothing really…

David looks up into Maddie's eyes…

**David**: Maddie…

He looks like he has something to say…

**Maddie**: What, David…?

Just then, Irma walks out of David's house with her bag and climbs in Maddie's car. David turns his attention to Irma.

**David**: Bye pumpkin.

**Irma**: Bye, Dad.

She just stares straight ahead. Maddie shrugs at David and he backs away from the car, Maddie waves goodbye and drives off…as they drive off Irma starts to cry.

**Maddie**: Irma…baby, what's wrong?

Maddie pats her back as they drive…

**Irma**: Why did you talk to him for so long?

**Maddie**: Who…? Dad?!

Maddie is shocked that this is about David.

**Irma**: I think Dad and Cindy are having a baby.

Maddie feels a punch in the gut…she inwardly screams….WHAAAAAAAAAT!? But she tries to keep her cool in front of Irma.

**Maddie**: Why…why do you think that?

Maddie gulps.

**Irma**: I picked up the phone and Dad didn't know. I heard Cindy say she's pregnant…

**Maddie**: (getting worked up) She's pregnant!? Or she _thinks_ she's pregnant?

**Irma**: I don't want Dad to have another baby, mom…then I won't be his baby…

Irma cries…Maddie wants to turn back and run her car over David, but she has to keep it together and listen to Irma's feelings and not worry about hers, but she's hurt too and… livid! Maddie takes Irma home and sits with her in the living room until she's calmed down.

**Maddie**: we don't know anything for sure yet, Irma...why don't we just call your father and ask him…tell him how you're feeling…

**Irma**: no...then he'll know I listened in and be mad.

**Maddie**: so, what should we do?

**Irma**: I just want to stay here...that's all. And if he has another baby and another family then I'm never going over there again!

Maddie feels like a fool...she'd been messing around with David...while David's been messing around with Cindy-Lou...what kind of example was that for the kids? ...and now he might be having a baby with her? it never entered Maddie's mind that it would go this far with Cindy-Lou...she always thought of her as a place holder...but then Maddie had to ask herself...a place holder for who? It was time to get things straight...just then the phone rings.

Maddie, knowing it's David, runs upstairs to answer it.

**Irma**: (calls to her) If that's Dad…don't tell him, mom!

**Maddie**: (Calls back) I've known your father a long time Irma…let me handle it…

She answers the phone in her bedroom.

**Maddie**: David...

**David**: Maddie...

Maddie...never one to beat around the bush...

**Maddie**: are you having a baby with Cindy-Lou?

Silence.

**Maddie**: Well...I guess that's my answer.

**David**: (sad) Maddie...

**Maddie**: Irma heard you on the phone...that's why she's so upset.

David's heart sinks...he's never disappointed his kids.

**David**: I'll talk to her.

**Maddie**: so, this is happening?

**David**: I don't know what to say...

**Maddie**: Did you want this to happen?

**David**: No…God…no…

**Maddie**: Well…then, you better go talk to your son about wearing a condom every _single_ time he has sex.

**David**: Well…we never use them…

**Maddie**: Stop that, David.

**David**: stop what?

**Maddie**: Don't talk about you and her like it's you and I…anyway…our thing is done.

**David**: Us…done…again? Go figure.

**Maddie**: Not the first time, but it'll be the last…

**David**: Yeah…well, too bad…because I thought we might be…

**Maddie**: …well, you thought wrong.

David is silent.

**Maddie**: Better think of a way to explain this to the kids David…I'm used to you screwing up…but this is their first taste of it.

David's heart sinks again...Tripp will think he's a fraud. David regrets so many things, why were he and Maddie such idiots...why couldn't they make it work between them and stop making everything so messy. Now, here they were with two beautiful kids...an affair going on between them and people they didn't love as shrapnel. Was he going to have to make it work with Cindy-Lou now? She's a sweet girl and it's been fun...but...he kind of always thought of her as a place holder…

A few days pass as David thinks about how to handle things with the kids…but then he starts thinking about Cindy-Lou…as sweet as she seems, David knows a thing or two about having babies and as far as he could tell, she is showing no signs or symptoms...and the night they had their "ooopsie" was at least 3 months ago. One morning, when Cindy-Lou goes to work David slips into her house and does some investigating. In the kitchen he finds a half empty bottle of wine...in the bathroom he finds discarded tampons...in the bedroom he finds a new dress...same size she always wears. He knows then and there she's lying. When Cindy-Lou gets home that night David's waiting for her.

**David**: why haven't you been sick?

**Cindy-Lou**: I...well, I don't know...not everyone feels sick when they're pregnant.

**David**: Did you drink wine last night?

**Cindy-Lou**: I...I had a friend over.

**David**: I'd like to see the ultrasound...

**Cindy Lou**: ultrasound? They didn't give me a copy of the pictures.

David throws a store bought pregnancy test down on the counter next to her…

**David**: Here…take this…show me the results, we can get to the bottom of this in 5 minutes.

At first, she insisted she doesn't have to pee, but David says he has all night to wait…Finally Cindy-Lou admits that she's not pregnant. She really wanted a baby and lied hoping if David thought she was pregnant they'd stop using birth control and she'd get pregnant...but it all backfired because he'd stopped having sex with her all together.

David officially dumps her on the spot and drives to Maddie's house wondering why he can never spot the crazy in any of these women from the get go. When he gets to Maddie's he knocks, rings the bell and calls up to Maddie and the kids, but nobody is home.

When he gets home there is a message on the machine from Maddie letting him know that she and the kids have gone away for the weekend.

David calls Agnes to see if she knows where Maddie took the kids...but she said it must have been a spontaneous trip because she didn't know a thing about it...

**David**: spontaneous, huh...nothing good ever comes from Maddie being spontaneous.

David feels lonely as he walks around his empty house...just the idea of Maddie and the kids not being in LA makes him feel even lonelier. He orders in some Chinese...flips on the game, pops open a beer and lays back on the couch. After a while he dozes off. A few hour later a phone is ringing in his dream…finally it stops but his belt buckle is buzzing…he wakes up and realizes it's not a dream…he checks his pager and sees an unknown number…the clock says it's just past 11pm. His heart beats fast wondering if it's Maddie trying to get ahold of him from wherever she is…he races to the phone to dial the number…

**Nurse**: Big Bear hospital…

**David**: Hospital?

**Nurse**: Yes…

**David**: Someone paged me from there…is there a Madolyn Hayes there, perhaps?

**Nurse**: Oh…yes, please hold…

**David**: Wait! Can you tell me what's wrong?

**Nurse**: I can't discuss patients medical issues over the phone sir, please hold.

David's in a panic…if something's happen to Maddie or the kids he just couldn't handle it.

He's put on hold for what seems like forever…and then…

**Maddie**: David…?

**David**: Maddie…

**Maddie**: Oh…David…

Maddie sounds upset.

**David**: What…what's wrong…? One of the kids?

**Maddie**: Yes…I mean…don't panic, everyone is ok for the most part…

**David**: The most part? What does that mean, Maddie?

**Maddie**: We're up here in Big Bear and Irma must have fallen into a poisonous plant because she started breaking out in welts and a rash earlier this evening, but it's just gotten worse and she was having trouble breathing so I brought her into the hospital about an hour ago…they're trying to manage it, but she's still having a hard time…I've been so worried…

David breathes out hard.

**David**: Where are you?

**Maddie**: A hospital in Big Bear…

**David**: What's the name, I'm coming up there.

Maddie puts a nurse on the phone who gives David directions to the hospital. David puts the petal to the metal and gets up to the Big Bear hospital in a couple hours. When he gets there, he finds Maddie in with Irma, who is in a hospital bed covered in red welts and on an IV full of drugs, she is in and out of drowsy state…Tripp is sleeping on the couch in Irma's hospital room. Maddie and David step out of the room.

**Maddie**: They've stabilized her breathing, but it was really scary, David, her throat was swelling…they said if we had gotten here any later it could have been really bad….apparently she's got a bad allergy to poison oak.

David shakes his head and hugs Maddie tight.

**David**: Poor Irma…If anything ever happened to these kids, Mad.

**Maddie**: I know…

David looks her in the eye.

**David**: How're you doing?

**Maddie**: I think my heart is just getting back to beating at a normal pace…

David kisses the top of her head.

**David**: Relax…I'm here now, we'll get through this together.

The next morning Irma is better and breathing normally, but she's exhausted and groggy from the medication. When she's released from the hospital, David goes back to the hotel to help them pack up and they caravan back to LA...Irma driving with Maddie and Tripp with David...they all end up at Maddie's House with David picking them up burgers and fries ...and Irma a milkshake.

David and Maddie mostly focus on tending to Irma...treating her welts and rashes and administering medicine. They watch movies and hang out as a family...later that evening...

**Maddie**: You can go David, I've got her. Come back in the morning...

Irma whines and complains that she doesn't want David to leave...

David can see she's more exhausted than anything and in Maddie's capable hands so he kisses her goodbye and promises to come back first thing in the morning to make her breakfast. Leaving is always hard…it makes David contemplate the status of he and Maddie's relationship.

A few days later, Irma is pretty much back to normal, the kids are back in school and David catches Maddie in her office after 5pm.

**David**: Hey…

**Maddie**: Hey…

**David**: You leaving soon?

**Maddie**: (looks at her watch) I've got some time…

She gestures to the chair across from her desk…David closes her office door, moves in and sits.

**David**: I thought I'd catch you up on some things…

**Maddie**: Catch me up? Work stuff?

**David**: Cindy-Lou stuff…

**Maddie**: Oh…that stuff…

**David**: Cindy-Lou isn't pregnant...

Maddie's heart beats fast...

**Maddie**: No?

**David**: No...

He goes on to explain how he investigated her and found out she'd been lying the whole time...

**David**: But, dealing with all this crazy has really got me thinking about what's important…

**Maddie**: You mean beside sports center?

David smirks…

**David**: Sports center will always be right up there…but…no…I'm talking about you…and those two rugrats we got, who're growing so fast they're eating us out of house and home…

**Maddie**: Oh, yeah…them…

She throws David a joking smile…

**David**: (shifts his eyes down and back up) Could you ever see us giving this another try?

**Maddie**: Us?

**David**: You and me…yeah…us…maybe we could work this out…the kids would sure be happy…

**Maddie**: (shifts her weight) We can't just make things work for the kids, David…

**David**: I'm not saying that…I'm saying…I think…we're better together…

**Maddie**: or…are we just awful with other people…?

**David**: OK…that too…

**Maddie**: (smiles) David…

**David**: Maddie…

**Maddie**: How, David…how can you think we're better together?

**David**: What do you mean?

**Maddie**: You seem to be forgetting one teeny-tiny plot point…we're divorced!

**David**: Yeah…so?

**Maddie**: So…we don't work…not together…not like that. How many years have we gone round and round? Ok…yes, we have this animal attraction…

**David**: …the bedroom is one of our strengths…

**Maddie**: …we're excellent partners in business…

**David**: Blue Moon is thriving…

**Maddie**: we're raising great kids together…

**David**: ...practically parents of the year…

**Maddie**: But us…in a relationship does not work.

**David**: But relationships are something you have to keep working at…can't we give it another try?

Maddie would love nothing more than to have her family back together, but the thought of trying to make a relationship work with David again absolutely terrifies her…

**Maddie**: No, David…I'm sorry…I just…can't...

**David**: You can't, huh?

**Maddie**: The idea sounds great…the reality is…

**David**: (Looks down disappointed) right.

He looks so cute she wants to jump up and grab him, but something stops her. David gets up to leave…

**David**: Fine…have it your way…

**Maddie**: Fine…

David leaves looking dejected and Maddie has to fight the urge to run after him. It'd taken her a long time to get over the disappointment….the reality, that she and David couldn't make it work and be the family unit their kids deserved. Sure, she wished things were different…but, opening herself up and going back to that place just seemed too painful. Of course she was always intrigued by the relationship between his hips and his shoulders, but she had to knock that off, too.

Later that night…

**Tripp**: Mom, I need help with this homework…

Maddie sits down with Tripp and tries to help him…but Geology had never been her strong suit and Tripp was just getting more and more frustrated…

**Tripp**: I need, Dad…

**Maddie**: Well, go call him…

Tripp picks up his book annoyed and goes to call David.

Irma sits at the other end of the table working on a puzzle that she and David started when she was sick…

**Irma**: I need Dad to help me with this puzzle…I can't get any of the pieces to fit…

**Maddie**: Well, I'm sure he'll come over this weekend and work on it with you, honey…

Irma sits with her head resting on her hand…

**Irma**: Whatever.

She sighs and pushes herself back from the table and heads to the living room to flop on the couch.

Maddie wanders into the kitchen to clean up, her mood is low…something just isn't feeling right…suddenly she hears Irma yelling from the living room…

**Irma**: There's smoke everywhere mom…hurry…help!

Maddie rushes into the living room and sees smoke bellowing out of the fireplace…

**Maddie**: What the…

She runs to the fireplace tool set that always reminds her of the first time she and David made love, and grabs one of them to open the flue to let the smoke out…the damper had been closed…David was usually the one to build a fire and open it…as the smoke starts dissipating…things start to become clear…

Tripp yells down from upstairs…

**Tripp**: Stop yelling, it's just a little smoke, god…

Maddie picks up the phone downstairs…

**Maddie**: Tripp…hang up…

**Tripp**: But I'm in the middle of my homework…

**Maddie**: It'll just be a minute…

Tripp hangs up…

**Maddie**: David…

**David**: Maddie…

**Maddie**: I need you…we need you…

**David**: …I know, I'm helping Tripp… and just open the windows to air out the place…

**Maddie**: No…not that…I mean…we need you here…I _want_ you here…and I think we should…

**David**: (not letting her off the hook) Yes? We should…?

**Maddie**: You know…

**David**: No, I don't…use your big words, Maddie…

**Maddie**: I think we should try…

**David**: Try?

**Maddie**: I think maybe we are better together…all of us.

**David**: Hmmm-hmmm…

**Maddie**: I mean…I hate to disappoint all the women you could "almost" be getting pregnant…but yeah, I think we should give this a try…

David shakes his head and smirks to himself…

**David**: You couldn't just make it nice…

**Maddie**: What fun would that be?

**David**: (Laughs) So…maybe I'll…

**Maddie**: Come over?

**David**: Yeah…

**Maddie**: I think that would make us all…really happy.

Thanks, Sue aka BlueMoonStranger for writing the sexy bits better than I ever could and for brainstorming and giving feedback!


End file.
